A Sharpie and A Chocolate Chip Cookie
by Midnight Angel Sakura
Summary: All she wanted to do was eat her chocolate chip cookie in peace, but Sasuke refused to let her. SasuSaku


**A/N: Just because I only got one cookie for dessert after getting lunch. That's all they gave me! *sniff***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!  
**

* * *

"Stop," Sakura hissed moving the hand that held the cookie away from the raven haired boy. She sighed in irritation when he reached for the cookie again. "Sasuke, this is my only cookie," she stated slowly as she glared at the boy.

"Hn," he replied, his hand already going for the cookie.

"Get your own damn chocolate chip cookie!" The pinkette scooted a couple inches away from the boy, causing him to shift closer to her. Huffing in frustration, she took a bite out of the cookie and watched in satisfaction as Sasuke pouted slightly, his hand twitching as his eyes narrowed. "I thought you hated sweets anyways."

"Dislike."

"Is there a difference when it comes to you?"

"Hn."

"The next time you reach for this cookie I will bite you," the pinkette threatened before taking another bite out of the cookie. Smirking, Sasuke extended his hand out towards the cookie only to be bitten on his index finger by Sakura. "I wasn't kidding. Get your own damn cookie."

Sakura took another bite of her cookie. It wasn't fair that at lunch that they only gave her one chocolate chip cookie for dessert. She pouted. 'They could have at least put two cookies in the small plastic plate,' she thought to herself, swatting Sasuke's hand away.

"Sasuke, I'm serio-," the words died on her tongue as his left hand made its way to the back of her neck. "What are-" before she knew it she was pulled forward and his lips crashed onto hers. Sakura melted at the feeling of his lips on hers and at having him kiss her the way he was.

His lips slowly moved against her own, coaxing her to respond and she did with just as much feeling as he did. As his tongue flicked out to touch her lips, she felt her left hand being pulled by his right hand. She dropped the cookie onto the plastic plate and let him continue with whatever he was doing.

They broke apart for a few gulps of air before Sasuke dove right back in, his tongue going into her mouth the minute his lips touched hers. It was hard to believe that both of them have never kissed anyone in their life with the way they were going at it. Suddenly, she felt something wet on the palm of her hand making certain patterns. Sakura was about to pull away to see what it was, but Sasuke's hold on the back of her neck kept her in place.

The pinkette tried very hard to concentrate on what was happening to her hand but she couldn't focus her attention on anything because Sasuke's mouth was doing such wonderful things to her mouth. She made a small sound when he started nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and stared at Sakura, his bottomless eyes entranced by her sparkling emerald orbs. He brushed his lips against hers one more time before removing his hand from its place on her neck.

Sakura watched as he grabbed his drink that was sitting on the ground next to them and walked away. The pinkette finally looked down at her left hand and there written in black sharpie were the words:

'Be my girlfriend'

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She smiled at the words - a big yes already popping into her mind - and reached down to grab her forgotten chocolate chip cookie, but the only thing she grabbed was the plastic plate. She looked down to see the plate empty and looked back up to see Sasuke smirking at her, the last piece of the cookie in his hand.

"You chicken head!" she shouted, jumping up from her place on the ground. Gathering her things quickly, she ran after Sasuke who took off in the direction of his car. "I know where you live!" the pinkette shouted, closing in on Sasuke. He chuckled as he unlocked his door, waiting for the girl he fell in love with to catch up to him.

* * *

**So this was a completely random thought that I had when I thought about the one cookie I got. Anyways, I hope that you guys liked it. Please review. I love reviews!**


End file.
